Konoha Prep
by Pinky5200
Summary: A new year at Konoha Prep, and most specifically, senior year for some people. The school for the rich and prestigious; Will this year just be like any others? Or would this year heat things up between couples? R&R please. Pairings inside; Sorry I'm not so good at summaries, but this is still in-complete. Spoiler! Kinda, mainly about SasuSaku though.
1. Chapter 1

**I changed a few things here, making Karin a big character. So, I'm not a Karin hater, but I'm also not a big supporter.**

**Please read and review guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Back to School Part 1**

**Konoha Prep**

Another year at Konoha Prep—yet the last year for some people, senior year. A boy ran through the crowds, bumping into everyone along the way, heading directly to the Principal's Office. His name was called earlier, and he immediately ran to the office right after. But despite that, it still took him some time to get there, considering the size of the prep school. It was **huge, **and this boy, was hanging around the back of the school, completely the opposite of where the principal's office was, so it was really far away. The campus consists of dormatories, girls and boys separate. The girls' dorms were at the left side of the campus, and boys' dorms were at the right side. The main building, the school, was right in between. All others were at the back of the school, where pass-byers would not see what students were doing during school hours.

The boy always hung around the back of the school because that's where he and his friends always were: Hinata Hyuuga, Ten Ten, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Shikimaru Nara, Chouji, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Lee Rock, Temari, and Sasuke Uchiha—his claimed best friend, but does not always hang around them. And this boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone in Konoha Prep were either rich, or scholars. He and his friends were all rich though, not much scholars came to the school.

As Naruto made his way to the principal's office, everyone whom he passed by, greeted him. When he finally got to the office, he hadn't bother to ask the secretary if it was alright for him to come in, he just came bashing into the room. Their principal, Tsunade, looked at him with a baffled look.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing? Haven't we talked about this _before? _Bashing into people's room's or offices is **not **ok!"

"But baa-ch—"

"Sit down." The principal calmly said, pointing over to the empty seat next to the taken one in front of Tsunade's own.

He sat down, afraid that if he didn't, he'd get hurt. "So...who's this?" He asked, looking over to silver haired man seated on the chair next to him.

"Ahh, this is Kakashi Hatake, one of the new teachers here. But that's not why I asked you to come here, Naruto." Tsunade answered him in a calm and gentle voice.

"Then what is it?" The blonde kept his gaze at the principal, with an innocent look on his face.

"You broke another school rule, Naruto." Tsunade told him, rising from her seat, glaring at the young man before him.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he heard them, but had not bothered to take part in their conversation. Instead he continued to read his book.

"Ahh..." The boy replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "W-which one, baa-chan...?"

His reply earned him an unexpected smack at the back of the head. "The school year, has barely just begun, and you already broke **more than one rule**!?" She yelled at the frightened blonde looking at her.

"B-baa-chan," Naruto began to reason, smiling sheepishly at the angry principal. "I- Well...you see..."

"Enough." She cut him off. "I'm letting you off this one for now, Naruto, but the next time...don't expect to **just **get a smack behind the head from me." She glared.

"H-hai!" The boy scrambled to his feet. Starting for the door, Tsunade gave him another smack behind the head, and earning a soft laugh from Kakashi.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ten Ten yelled across the field, starting to run toward her pink haired friend. Ten Ten dropped her things to her feet and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Who are you dorming with this year?" She asked.

Sakura, pink hair, green eyes, you'd easily know its her in a pool of people. She was the only one in the whole school who had pink hair. She wrapped her arms around her friend as well. She warmly replied, "I'm with Ino, how about you?"

"It's only Hinata and me, this year—Wow, you haven't changed much since last year, huh?" She stated after taking a good look at her friend. "Still the shoulder lengthened pink hair, and those green eyes!"

She laughed at her friend's sudden description of her. "Yeah, you too! Those two brown buns on top of your head, and your big brown eyes!" She teased.

They both laughed, and talked, but stopped when a overly hyper blonde boy ran to them, tackling them both. As he greeted both of them, they both noticed his blue eyes shining at the sight of them both.

"Naruto!" Sakura greeted. "You haven't changed, have you?" She playfully asked, smiling widely at the boy. It's true though, he hasn't changed a bit since the last time they've seen each other. He had the same unruly blonde hair, big blue eyes filled with so much happiness, and the whiskers on his face—it all looked the same.

"Ehh, well, you know." He replied, then saying his goodbyes to the two girls and directly ran to another friend.

"Sasuke-teme!" He yelled, running up to the emotionless Uchiha.

"Dobe." And a nod was the only reply he gave to Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto talked for a while, describing Naruto how annoying he still was. And describing Sasuke as unchanged. He still had the same black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. Their chat was cut short when a red head with glasses ran up to them, grasping Sasuke's arm, looking all lovey-dovey with him. Sasuke did nothing to remove the girl.

Naruto stared at them two with disgust and confusion. "Sasuke-teme.." The blonde flinched, still looking at how girly the red head acted with Sasuke. "Err...Aren't you and errr...Sakura, you know?" He continued to stare at them dumbfounded. He knew how Sasuke's relationship with Sakura was—it wasn't a stable relationship. In fact, Sasuke was the moody one, saying he loves her, then wants nothing to do with her. So as of right now, whatever his friend would say, he knew it wasn't an honest answer.

Sasuke did nothing, and looked away from his best friend. "Hn." Was all he said, which really meant nothing.

"Sasukeeeeee-kun!" The red head wailed. Moving all about around Sasuke, Naruto felt like he was going to throw up.

"Karin." Sasuke began, looking more irritated than ever. "Please, let go." He demanded. Yet the girl named 'Karin' stayed—wait _Karin? _

Naruto gasped, hearing the Uchiha actually say 'please, and more importantly, hearing her name. "N-no way...K-karin Uzumaki...?" He asked. Inside he wished that she would say no.

"Yes." The girl answered, ruining his day. "Why?!" She growled.

Sasuke furrowed an eyebrow at him. With Naruto's disgusted expression on his face.

"Y-you..." He began, trying not to stutter anymore, but still looking disgusted as ever, knowing that this girl was his _cousin. _"Mom never told me my cousin would look so sluty and girly!" He yelled in frustration, and still _disgust. _

Karin grinned as she now realized that the blonde in front of her was Naruto Uzumaki. The son of their clan leader. Her _cousin. _Finally letting go of Sasuke's arm, she wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Cousin Naruto! How are you?!" She greeted, an evil grin played on her lips.

Naruto, frozen at his spot, remembered the event that took place earlier in the morning.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Naruto! Wake up or you're gonna miss breakfast, son!" _

_"Mom!" Naruto scrambled up to his feet to start an argument with his mother about how she should wake him up. _

_The red head woman only smiled at his son and then looked to her husband, leaning on the frame of Naruto's bedroom door. "For breakfast, you'll be having Ramen." She simply said. Naruto looked at her with a shocked expression, then ran out of his bedroom._

_"Son, be careful, we just had the door locks fixed, and the carpets cleaned!" His father yelled at his retreating son. He didn't get a clear answer from Naruto, instead he and his wife heard a huge crash at the direction Naruto ran off to._

_Mrs. Uzumaki giggled at her husband and son's 'conversation'. "You know," she began, walking off to her husband, wrapping her arm around his waist. "If he looks like 'ya, he acts like 'ya." She teased._

_It was a true statement, Naruto and his dad looked very much alike. The blonde, unruly hair, deep blue eyes, and the same features. "Well," He looked at his wife, smiling and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "He's going to be a very handsome man." He said, watching his wife giggle._

* * *

_**At the table...**_

_"Naruto."_

_"Yes, mom?"_

_"Hurry up, you don't want to be late for the first day of school don't you?"_

_"No, but after this, I wouldn't be late for any class of mine, remember?"_

_"Oh, yeah, but still hurry up. Have you finished packing your things?"_

_"Yep! I can't wait to room with Sasuke-teme and Shikimaru!"_

_"Ahh, that reminds me..."_

_"Eh, mom?"_

_"Your cousin, Karin, would be going to Konoha prep for her senior year, show her around will you?"_

_"UGHHHH! Mom! Really?! I—"_

_"Yes! Now you be nice to her, young man!"_

_"Ok...But if she ruins my reputation, I—"_

_"You will __**what**__?"_

_"N-nothing..."_

_**End of Flashback...**_

* * *

Naruto pushed her off him and looked directly at the ground, muttering something under his breath. After that, he took a deep breath and quickly said goodbye to the two, and wished Sasuke good luck, and left for his room.

* * *

"Troublesome..." Shikimaru muttered.

"Oi Shikimaru!" Naruto yelled as he to his room. "Where the hell have you been, you genius bastard?" Naruto laughed.

"Ahh..." Nara began, muttering more about his breath. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" He lazily asked.

"What? This is my room too, you know?" The blonde enthustiastically asked, scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

Shikimaru eyed him curiously, then understaing, he told him. "This is 5197," He stated, taking the paper from Naruto's hands. "You're in 5200 with Uchiha. Three rooms down from here." He finished, giving the paper back to Naruto.

He looked about his paper, then at the door behind Shikimaru, and said, "Ahh! You're right! Dammit, so we're not rooming together this year huh, Shikimaru?"

"Nope, guess not." Shikimaru replied, ever so bluntly.

"Ahh well, I just stopped to welcome you back, and boy—you still look the same as always!" Naruto yelled. Shikimaru Nara did still look the same, the brown hair, tied back his head, and the same lazy brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, you either. Now go and give me some peace and quiet, before Chou—" He was disrupted by another boy running towards them.

Chouji came running at them, not bothering to apologize to everyone else he had just bumped into. He was still the same. The same brown, spiky hair, dark eyes, and those swirls he'd have on his face just for fun. He was also still pretty round, but taller for sure. "Hey! Shikimaru, Naruto! What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"I'm rooming with you."

"I went to the wrong room, hehe..."

Chouji nodded in understanding, taking out a bag of chips and shoving his bags into the room. "Right, well I'm gonna go get some rest, eh Shikimaru?"

Shikimaru nodded in agreement, and closed the door at Naruto right after Chouji got in.

* * *

"_Dammit..." _The young Uchiha thought, still trying to shake Karin off his arm. "Karin, will you please—"

He was cut off at the sight of his ex-girlfriend staring at them both, expressionless. "S-Sasuke?" She merely asked him, noticing the red head wrapped in his arms.

He sighed, closing his eyes, finally pulling his arm away from Karin harshly. "Look—"

"No, no..." She waved her hand in front of them, shaking her head. "I, er, I—"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" The red head wailed, taking a hold of the Uchiha's arm once again. She pointed a finger at Sakura, still wailing his name. "Who is _that_?!"

Sasuke turned and faced the girl wrapped in his arms. He twitched, trying to stare into the Karin's eyes softly._ "_Hn. Sakura," He began, looking once again at the pinkette. "This is Karin Uzumaki, my girlfriend." He said coolly.

The pink haired girl nodded then turned on her heel to leave. "I'm gonna go look for my room now..." She shyly stated.

She began to walk away, bags in her hands, but then the Uchiha stopped her. He excused himself from his girlfriend, and she let go. He took her bags from her, and nodded to Karin to go to her own room.

They walked into the girl's dormitory and looked for Sakura's room. They walked through the cozy and warm halls quietly. The buildings were all brown outside, the inside though, looks of a very fancy palace. The walls were of red wood, and the floor was covered with maroon carpetry.

Despite the carpeted floor of the halls, the floor of the individual rooms were hard wood. In accordance to the school's warm and comfy appearance, they as students, must wear uniforms. Girls wore black, pleated skirts that reached the length exactly, just above the knee, and white blouses with the 'Konoha Prep initials in green, and a red suit jacket custom made to put their names on, at the right side.

Boys wore the same colors. They wore black pleated pants, and white dress shirt with the same 'Konoha Prep' emblem. And of course, the red suit jacket, to warm them up.

When they reached her room, Ino was already there. Sakura turned to face the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded as she thanked him, and left. It was the first day of school so no one had to wear uniforms, and he noticed the pinkette wear a bright yellow, sleevless sundress, that fell about two inches above her knees. It showed her curves perfectly, and commented it even more. And he didn't know how _not _to think of her. He hadn't asked her out yet, and everyone's been bugging him to do so. He scratched the back of his head in annoyance thinking that he should really make his move on the pinkette.

* * *

**Hey! Would you guys please review and tell what you think about it?**

**I'll get the next chapters up as soon as I can. So please, PLEASE PLEASE, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, updated this again.**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Konoha Prep**

"So...Teme..." Naruto began, eating his bowl of ramen on his bed. He wondered how the Uchiha was dealing with Karin so far. Sasuke, in return, had not bothered to look at his best friend, and finished unpacking his things, before school hours would begin. "What happened to Karin?"

The Uchiha didn't react at all, he didn't look at his friend. No one yet knew that he was dating Karin Uzumaki. The red head had blackmailed him into doing this. As much as he hates her, he can't let the flashdrive she has to go viral.

"Oi, Teme!" His blonde friend interrupted his train of thoughts and yelled at him once again. "Teme! Are you listening to me?!"

"Hn."

"What d'ya mean, 'Hn.'? That wasn't my question, bastard! Did Sakura-chan see you two or something?" The blonde laughed.

This time the Uchiha turned and faced him, still as serious as ever, and nodded. But still answering with a "Hn."

Naruto stopped laughing. He knew something bad happened—_was gonna happen, _if not already. He stared at the raven haired boy, terrified. He also knows because of _experience_. He got beat up by her a couple of times before, and he had to stay at the medical center at school for a few days. "T-teme!" He flinched. "W-what the hell happened? Did Karin get beat up?!"

"No, dobe." Was all the Uchiha said as he turned back and finished unpacking.

"Sakura-chan actually let her off easy!?—Oi, wait, don't tell me you two are..." Immediately catching up to everything that was happening, the blonde cried frantically. "You two are off again, aren't you!?"

Sasuke answered him again with a "Hn."

* * *

"Sooooooooo...Forehead..." The blonde cooed, playing with her hair as she laid on her bed, looking through fashion magazines.

Sakura could only think what was going on in her friend's mind at that moment. She'd always talk that way when there was some kind of gossip, or something else that goes on with other people's lives. "Yes?" was her only reply.

"So...How's you and the Uchiha boy?" She tried to sustain a giggle, still flipping through her magazine.

"He has a girlfriend." She said coolly. She remembered their small encounter, his new girlfriend was Karin.

"Saku..." Ino said sympathetically. "Do you think this is just one of those small breaks you two had before?

Sakura sighed deeply, feeling that this subject would go on, so she answered her simply. "No. I believe that this time, we're really done."

The blonde sat up and patted her bestfriend's back as support. "Are you ok about it?"

The pinkette looked at her smiling. "I'm alright, don't worry about me. I think it really is time that we've finally ended things..."

The blonde rolled her eyes in a sarcastic way. "Oh really? I remember you mourning the first you two took a break."

"Ino, yo—"

"Yes, yes. But you **have **to find a new boyfriend to rub it in that Uchiha's face! I mean, you should show him how you're no longer wrapped around in his fingers." Ino said, leaving no room for arguments. She closed her magazine and got ready as classes were about to start.

"Yes, of course..." She began, eyeing her friend. "You already planned a double date haven't you, Ino?" Her friend nodded in excitement and burst out in giggles, and she soon got up and got ready for classes.

* * *

"Hinata! I guess we're rooming together this year!" Ten Ten yelled enthustiastically, hugging the pale looking Hinata. But no worries—she always looked like that.

"Ahh, Ten Ten." The Hyuuga heiress replied, hugging her friend as well. "This year would be better than any other, don't you think so?" She smiled.

The athlete nodded and closed the door behind Hinata, and began to get ready for classes. "You look different, Hinata. You let your hair grow out! It looks very nice!" She stated, slowly walking into the bathroom, leaving Hinata as she prepared as well.

The young Hyuuga heiress had her hair grow out, reaching the lowest part of her back. Her eyes were still pearly white though, and her skin was just as pale as before.

"Ten Ten," she began, fixing her hair, ready to start the day. "Who's homeroom are you in?"

The athlete reappeared, exiting the bathroom as she finished dressing. "I'm in Kakashi-sensei's homeroom, how about you?"

"In Kakashi-sensei's as well. The new teacher...I wonder how he's like..."

"Do you think the others would be in there too?"

"Most likely."

"Right, come on, first bell is about to ring."

* * *

"Troublesome...the first day of school..."

"Cheer up, Shikamaru! Now hurry up, the first bell's about to go off."

Choji shoved bags of chips into his backpack and carried his books in his hand. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was already done and was only waiting for his friend to finish. And as soon as they were both ready, they left the dormitories and on to the main building.

"Choji, are you sure carrying one book, a notebook, and a pencil is enough for today?" Nara lazily asked as they walked towards the main building, hands behind his head.

Choji replied, catching up to his genius friend. "What? What do you mean? I have my chips in my backpack!"

"Fine...how troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. "Say, who's homeroom are you in?"

"I've got Kakashi-sensei, you?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Same."

"Heh! Same homerooms again, eh Shikamaru!"

He nodded once again in reply. "There's still some time left, let's go find the others."

* * *

"Hey, Sakura," Ino began, running up to her friend, who has already left the room.

Sakura answered her friend, shuffling through her papers, as they began to walk to the main building. "Yes?"

Finally catching up to her, the blonde caught her breath, and resumed talking to her friend. "So...homeroom?"

The incomplete sentences that Ino would use on her weren't new to her at all. "Kakashi-sensei."

"OMIGAWSH! Me too! So we end up being with the new teacher then. Do you think he'd be cute, or just old and grumpy?"

"Ino, you've already got a boyfriend, don't go all cougar on the new teacher."

"Pfftt! 'All cougar'?! I will **not****! **Besides, I've got my Shikamaru."

The pink haired girl nodded. "Let's go then, I'd like to take the best seat before someone else takes it."

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, I've got Kakashi-sensei for homeroom, how about you?!" Naruto eagerly asked. The young Uchiha didn't seem to care, he replied with no sort of retort or anything at all. He continued to walk with his friend to the main building quietly.

"Oi! Naruto! Sasuke!" The noise cut Naruto off, as he opened his mouth to yell once more.

Naruto glanced up to the direction of the voice that called out to them and immediately recognized it. "Oi, Kiba, Shino! Are you two rooming together?!"

Kiba raced to Naruto, though Shino decided to continue on walking. "Yeah—You and Sasuke, huh?"

"Yep! Say, where's Akamaru?" Naruto looked for the dog, but was nowhere to be found.

"I left him up in the room, he was sulking when we left..." Kiba looked down, it was obvious that he was upset as well. Akamaru was, and has always been his bestfriend from the very beginning of his childhood.

"Ah, well, he'll get over it, come on!"

"Uzumaki..." Shino emotionlessly said.

The blonde however, replied with a more happy tone. "Hey! Shino! There you are!"

"Dobe," A voice interrupted. "We're going to be late for homeroom if you don't hurry up."

"Ahhh right, teme!" He looked at the Kiba and Shino and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped.

"Who's your homeroom, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi-sensei! How about you two?"

"Same! Well we better get going, the bell's about to ring.

* * *

"Hyuuga." A deep, cold, emotionless voice called. "What are you doing here?"

Neji Hyuuga returned the same cold, and emotionless tone to his caller, and without looking as he left the room for homeroom, he said, "I'm rooming with you."

"Hn. Alright then." Was all the reply he got back.

"You should hurry, Gaara. Classes are about to start." A smirk played on Neji's lips, addressing his caller.

The young Hyuuga swooned out of the room, his long brown hair swaying behind him, as he left their room. His eyes were as white as Hinata's, his cousin. His skin was also as pale, or maybe less.

Gaara nodded. "What an interesting year this would be..." He thought. His mint green eyes scanning the room as he found his side. He ran a hand through his red, spiky, short hair and sighed. "I better get to class, but considering that it's the first day with a new teacher, there's not much to worry about getting late."

Nonetheless, he got to class three minutes early. He had walked there with his brother and his room mate, Lee. The kid was too happy and acted too childish for a normal senior. But then again, who was actually normal in all of them at Konoha Prep? The boy, Lee, looked up to Gai-sensei too much, dressing like him, and even styling his own hair like his. Kankuro on his end, enjoyed having Lee as a room mate, he and his brother both liked their room mates, they were somewhat like them. Their sister though, Temari, had been given her own room, since her room mate dropped out before school started.

* * *

They all got there just the same time. When they got into the room, with minutes to spare, they chatted. Ino mostly did all the chatting with Shikamaru, only flirting with her boyfriend. Hinata was somehow pulled into the Naruto's and Kiba's conversation, and was now blushing dramatically. Shino decided to just sit down and watch them all talk, and so did Ten Ten. Neji, seeing that his girlfriend was just sitting there, sat next to her and they talked. Temari—being the most sociable of all of them, had the biggest gossip group surrounding her. Gaara sat across where Neji was, and the two had a staring contest, leaving Ten Ten, to watch them all again. Kankuro had been chatting even before they had gotten into the room, and they still continued. Sasuke, right after getting into the classroom, was hauled by fangirls. The poor boy tried to make his way up to a seat, but was immediately taken by his fangirls. Sakura, almost at the same situation as Sasuke's, was surrounded by the senior boys in their class, _one forth_ of _her _fan club. Kiba then did his 'thing', he went over to Sakura, and put his arms around her, this earned him a death glare from Sasuke and a painful slap from Sakura. He took his leave when he saw more girls come in. Kiba was the school's playboy, well Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke were as well, but he fooled around more girls after the others got girlfriends, or for Gaara's case, stopped. And of course, the new girl, Karin. She walked into the room and immediately yanked Sasuke away from the other girls.

The bell finally rang, and everyone went to their—wanted seats. Karin with Sasuke, Ino with Shikamaru, Choji with Shino, Ten Ten with Hinata, Lee with Neji, Naruto with the new kid, Sai, Gaara with his brother, Kankuro, Sakura with Temari, and Shino with Kiba. They waited there for minutes. Fifteen minutes into homeroom time, leaving thirty more, Kakashi finally appeared. He was always late during homeroom but in classes he was always on time.

"Sorry class—" He began to apologize, only that Naruto wouldn't let him. He had a tendency of cutting people off their lies.

"LIAR!" The blonde yelled and took a glance at his seating mate.

Sai smiled at him creepily and said, "Hey, Dickless, would you mind talking in a quiet manner?"

Everyone laughed at him and he blushed in return. Before making a retort, Kakashi 'interrupted' him.

"Alright," He began. "Take out your books to read, and err..." He trailed off, taking a glance at the new and old faces before him. "Haruno, Sakura and Uchiha, Sasuke, Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

The two nodded and started for the door, and Kakashi soon added, "Oh—you too Nara! Nara, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru slowly lifted himself up from his seat and headed after the other two. "Troublesome principal..." He muttered.

* * *

The three of them walked over to the principal's room in silence. Shikamaru, noticing the silence between the two supposed couples, flinched irritatebly. Within a few more minutes into their quiet walk, he realized that the two had broken up once again. And noting the red head that had wrapped herself around the Uchiha's arms, he figured that she was his new girlfriend.

He sighed at the uncomfortable shifts that Sakura was making, and muttered, "Troublesome..."

* * *

**So...I know I updated really late, but it was the weekend, and it's way busier than the weekdays (for me) so don't be so grumpy.  
I'll try to put up another chapter tomorrow, but for now sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I updated the past chapters, so pleaseee pleasee please! Take it easy on me, k?  
It only had a few changes.**

**Note: Sasuke is being blackmailed!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The new student body**

**Konoha Prep**

**"**_Alright, that is all for today's announcement. Have fun for your first week here at Konoha Prep, because the next ones would be harder." _Their principal ever chirped so cheerfully through the school's speakers. She was still having a hard time taking in everything that happened yesterday.

_**Flashback...**_

**"You three!" Tsunade practically yelled at them three, right when they entered the room. Sakura jumped a little at Tsunade's voice.**

**"Hai!" They all nodded, waiting for whatever else to come.**

**"You three will be taking part of this year's school performance test."**

**"Tsunade-sama, what is this 'performance test'?" The pinkette asked curiously.**

**"Ahhh, its a competition between the highest ranked preparatory high schools, and normal high schools, to see which one is better!" She smirked at the sight of the pinkette's sweat dropped.**

**"Hn. So what are we here for then?" The Uchiha asked coolly. Shikamaru nodded in agreement and sat himself on one of the armchairs in the office.**

**"Because, this competition requires the school's three most intelligent, athletically fit, and talented students to represent." She eyed them cautiously, and continued. "That's why you three are here!"**

**Shikamaru sighed at the thought of them three working together. "And just what makes you think that we'll do this? and succeed?"**

**Sasuke stared at him, and Sakura looked lost.**

**Tsunade smirked, motioning the other two students to sit, and they did. "Because I will _purposely _destroy your reputations AND your chances of getting into good colleges."**

**Sasuke looked calm and cool as ever. Shikamaru sat uprightly, shocked at what she had said. Sakura on the other hand, gaped at the blonde woman.**

**The genius gathered his thoughts together in less than few seconds. "Wouldn't that ruin _your _reputation as well?"**

**"Yes, but that's a chance I'm willing to take, but for you, once I tamper with everything you've got, there's not turning back on it..." She smiled at them evily.**

**"That's brave, but why is this so important to you?"**

**"Because, Nara!" She yelled, and without another second yet to waste, she sunk down crying and whining. "I never lose! I always win!"**

**The three of them sweat dropped at the sight of their supposed 'strong, tough, scary, and bossy' principal, on her knees begging and crying for all of them to do it.**

**"Err...Don't worry about it, Tsunade-sama, you've got my word..." Sakura said sheepishly. Instantly, the woman stood up still begging and crying.**

**In response, the Uchiha nodded. "Hn." The woman then only begged for Shikamaru to do it.**

**The Nara genius sighed and nodded. "Troublesome principal..." He rolled his eyes as the woman jumped in joy.**

**Sakura had never seen their principal so happy, or so vulnerable.**

**_End of Flashback..._**

* * *

"_Sigh..._Class hours is almost over..." The pinkette sat quietly, looking out the window of her last period—Math with Kakashi-sensei. It was only the second day, Tuesday, yet she couldn't wait till the week was over. They were all in their uniforms, and that made her feel more comfortable in school, only that everything else was just frustrating her. First, Sasuke didn't even mention to her that they were done—_jerk. _Second, she was stuck with him every lunch and after-school on Mondays for the next eight weeks because the three of them need to study together for the 'performance test'—annoying. Lastly, she was being over-pressured by her best friend to find a date before the week ended.

Finally the bell rang. She quickly walked out of the school building, avoiding anyone who would come up to her. Sadly, her blonde best friend had seen her, and wanted to question her about the new boyfriend hunt. Her paced increased in speed, trying to run and hide from her friend. She wanted to deal with her later, after she's gotten back to their room. Without looking where she was going, she eventually lost her, but she bumped into someone and fell on her bottom hard.

"Ow!" She shook her head, trying to make out the face of the person who she bumped into. So far she could make out that it was a man, and somehow a familiar fellow.

The man offered her his hand, bending down to apologize to her. "Sorry, here I'll help you up."

Without hesitation, she took the hand he offered and got up. "It's alright." She answered, still not making eye contact with the man, brushing off the invisible dust off her.

"Hn." It was all too familiar. She quickly raised her head and locked eyes with him. Her green eyes directly staring into his onyx ones.

Recognizing him, she shook herself out of her stare and bowed her head. "Itachi-senpai!"

The older Uchiha smirked and told her to raise her head. "Sakura, how are you?"

She smiled gleefully at her friend—yes friend. "I've been doing well, how about you senpai?"

"'_Senpai_'? Don't call me that, you make me feel old. Besides, were past formalities, aren't we Sakura-chan?" He smiled seductively.

"H-hai! But it's only to show respect." The girl felt her cheeks flush. She tilted her head and smiled at Itachi.

His smile faltered. "I guess you've seen my idiot brother's new friend?"

She nodded, the smile not fading.

"How's senior year? Would you still like my assistance on some things?"

"No, thank you though, Itachi. I'm doing excellent...so far that is." She grinned sheepishly.

Uchiha Itachi, first year college student. Always ahead of his classes. He used to always help the pinkette at some of the school work since they were both part of the student body. He was student body president and she was, well, the secretary, so cliche. She was dating Sasuke then, but still with the irregular on and offs. Both of the Uchihas were very much alike, only that Itachi could be a lot— _a lot_ kinder. After a while through their newly found friendship, Itachi fell for her, and tried to make her his. Although she refused all the time, he was persistent, and they were still friends.

"Hn." He smirked. "How about the date you need for that double date you have with Ino?"

She gasped. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways, Sakura-chan."

"Rightttttt—"

"I'll pick you up at 5, Sa-ku-ra." He left absolutely **no **room for arguments.

With that, he left and Sakura went back to her room. He'd always play with her name like that when he wanted to take her out on a date, and she just couldn't wait. She then hurried to her room to tell Ino.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Dammit..." _The youngest of the Uchiha gritted his teeth, hands in his pockets, walked around the campus silently. He had heard and seen what had happened between his brother and Sakura. "_What the hell was he thinking? Does he still like her?! In any case, she shouldn't fall for that bastard, he's a playboy..." _ He closed his eyes and glared at himself inwardly.

The whole reason for his and Sakura's break up was because Karin was blackmailing him. He doesn't even know how the red head got that USB flash drive...

_**Earlier in that Summer...**_

**"Sasuke-kun!" A high pitched wail made him flinch. He knew whose voice that was, and god was it annoying. He didn't reply to her as usual, so instead he continued to walk away. **

**"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" That was it, he was incredibly annoyed.**

**"What!?" He snapped.**

**The red head only smirked at him, taking a hold of his right arm and continued to walk with him. "Oh come on now. Don't be so mean to your _girlfriend." _She snuggled into his arm.**

**He stopped at his tracks, glaring at the girl. "What the hell do you mean?! Sakura's my gir—"**

**"Now now, don't be hasty, Sasuke-_kun_. _I _am your girlfriend." She continued to smirk at him.**

**The Uchiha shrugged the girl off his arm and glared at her harder. "I know how big of a fan girl you are, but Sakura's my girlfriend," He smirked. "She'd beat you if she hears you say such things. You must have become de—"**

**"Tsk! Tsk!" She waved a USB flash drive up in his face. "Do you recognize this flashdrive, Sa-su-ke-kun?" **

**Registering the sight in front of him, he quickly tried to snatch away the flashdrive from the red head. "What the—"**

**She quickly pulled the flashdrive away from him and smirked. "HA! That's right! I have you intwined in my fingers." **

**Sasuke continued to glare at her, and streightened his composure. "Karin, give me that now." **

**Karin Uzumaki, the president of the 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club'. A four-eyed, red head, Sasuke-obsessed girl. She isn't ugly, nor is she beautiful, she's 'ok'. She has some curves, but Sasuke was pretty sure it was mostly fat. **

**"Uh uh uh—I'll give this to you _after _senior year." She smirked.**

**"Senior year? Wh—"  
**

**"Because, I know that somehow, you just might escape my grasps afterwards. So only senior year. For now that is."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"To be your girlfriend, silly! I—"**

**"Tch. No way on the world will that happen."**

**She laughed evily at the young Uchiha. "I _will _be you're girlfriend, or else everyone will see what's on this flashdrive."**

**He had no choice, he has to break up with Sakura. He can't let anyone see what's on that. But what the _hell!? _How did she get that!?  
He sighed to himself, and took the red head's offer. For once in all their break ups, this will be the longest, and, would be the most heart wrenching. When they broke up, it was only because they had arguments on him not being the kind of man who already has a girlfriend.**

**_End of Flashback..._  
**

* * *

**_With Sasuke_**

Karin clearly stated to him what would happen if he told anyone why he's with her or that they're not really together. Everything about that girl just frustrates him so much. Surely, this year would be long and dramatic—most likely very lonely for him. Bloody Karin would only make him feel even lonelier. Maybe he should just let her show the things inside that USB, and get back with Sakura—and this time, no longer break up with her. He hated the fact that he was the one to declare that they were over. He _loves _her, **a lot**. He doesn't want to lie to her, telling her—through his actions— that he doesn't care for her. Because, hell, he'd do anything for her.

He only wants to be with Sakura, and when he gets to, he swears that he'll be the kind of boyfriend she wants.

* * *

_**With Sakura**_

She couldn't bear the thought that she was about to go out with Sasuke's older brother, her ex boyfriend. It would only anger him, but maybe he deserved that. He's hurt her once again. Being with another girl without even telling her that he wants to end things! What a jerk!

_Sigh. _But despite all that, she couldn't stay mad at him. Ever since they were in elementary, she had loved him. Then in middle school, she found out that he likes her too, but he only showed his cold side. Then finally high school, she was just about to give up on him when they were freshmen, but he asked her out. She was shocked. More than shocked, shocked couldn't describe the emotions that flared up in her that day. She said yes of course, but despite being boyfriend and girlfriend, Sasuke rarely showed affection towards her in public. She can't deny it, as much as she wants to punch that pretty face of his—she still loves him. Even if he wouldn't tell her that he loves her, she wouldn't care anymore. Deep inside, she knows that the Uchiha loves her, even if he didn't say it in words. He said it through his actions anyways, but she was just too blind to see. She could only blame herself for pushing away the boy—_man _she loves. He was a boy no longer, he was a man. He could handle himself more than needed.

So she'll wait for him to come back to her. If it takes longer, she'll try to get him back—away from Karin. By force, or by his will. She'll _get _him back.

* * *

**Sucky, but please bear with me. Review please! I need thoughts on the new chapter.**

**TYYYY**


	4. Preview 4

**LOL THANKS! I HAD NO OTHER THOUGHT FOR THE NEW CHAPTER...THANKS FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA IT'S GREAT!**

**ONLYYYY A PREVIEW, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IF THE REVIEWS ARE OK THEN I'LL CONTINUE IF NOT, THEN WE'LL SEE~**

**THANK YOU NarutoIsMe!**

**R&R everyone please! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Secret Plan**

**Konoha Prep**

"Oi! Sasuke-Teme!" The Uchiha continued to bury himself in his studies, trying to ignore his yelling room mate. "Oi! Are you listening to me?!" The blonde continued to yell.

Finally, for Naruto, Sasuke looked up at him, glaring though. "What do you want, Dobe?" His voice, sounding irritated.

"Weren't you listening to me at all?! I sa—"

"I **heard **what you said, I'm asking you what you want!"

"Tell me, Teme!"

"It's none of **your **concern."

"It **is **so!"

"Then tell me how it is."

The blonde stared at his friend, registering what he had said, thinking what to say next. "I—err, well—"

"Exactly." Sasuke faced his back once again to his best friend and went back to studying.

Finally gathering up all he needed to, Naruto spoke up once again. "Why are you around Karin so much? And why aren't you and Sakura-chan hanging out anymore!? I mean, the minute you walk into the courtyard she leaves! You do the same, Teme! Wh—"

Sasuke thought about it a lot. Maybe if he told Naruto what was happening, he'd somewhat figure out a way to help him out. "Because," He began, facing his friend once more. "Karin's blackmailing me into dating her."

Such simple words, but such a difficult statement to seep in. _Karin _was **blackmailing **_Sasuke?! __**Uchiha Sasuke**__!? _If its true, then what does it have to do with Sakura-chan!? Putting it all together, his Sasuke-obsessed cousin, Teme's girlfriend, Sakura-chan, and—

"Oh!" Naruto yelped, realizing what was going on. "Karin—You—" He paused, a moment of thoughts. "**Gross! **Had you any idea she's my cousin!? Not to mention a complete slut!?"

Sasuke simply nodded at Naruto's accusations on Karin. "Hn. Will you help me then?" His question barely came out in a gritted whisper, but Naruto heard it.

The expression on his face quickly changed from disgust to excitement. An evil grin played along his face. "Teme," He began in low evil whisper, staring directly at the floor, he continued. "I don't remember much about her, but I do remember her making my childhood a complete hell before I met you and Sakura-chan..." He brought his head up, with the same sly, evil grin, and looked at Sasuke. "How can I help?"

Sasuke almost flinched at the way his friend looked. It was pretty scary, he looked like an evil fox with the evil grin he put up. Sure enough though, he wouldn't back down from this, especially since Karin made his childhood like hell.

He smirked at his friend. "Tch. I had no idea you're brain would cooperate that fast, Dobe."

The evil grin that was once on Naruto's face had passed, and replaced it was an annoyed look. "Teme! You're so mean!" He yelled frantically, throwing his hands in the air to signify it. Calming himself down, he sat on his bed and sighed. "What does she have on you anyways?" He asked, growing even more curious.

"My family flashdrive." He simply stated. Since he and Naruto had been bestfriends for more than 15 years, he knew Naruto knows what he was talking about.

Naruto gaped at his friend. "**_The _**flashdrive!?" He asked. In response, the Uchiha nodded. "OMIGAWD! Teme!" He laughed. "There's so _many _embarrassing things in there! Why the hell did you give it to he—"

_BAM! _The Uchiha had hit his friend to stop yelling. "I did **not **give it to her, idiot! She snuck into my house and took it!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, then noticed what the Uchiha was working on. "Hey—what the hell, Teme! It's Friday afternoon, and you're working on _school work_!?"

Sasuke simply nodded. "Hn. I've got nothing else to do, so why not school work. Besides, tomorrow's the high school and preparatory competition." He paused and sighed. "So are you in, dobe?"

Naruto stood up, composed himself, and began. "First of all, Teme. I am **not **a dobe!" He yelled. "And second," He paused, looking very excited. "Hell yeah I'm in!"

"Hn. We'll figure out a plan to get it from her on Sun—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave furrowed an eye brow at him, looking at him like he was crazy. "Are you really gonna wait for Sunday?! We'll do it tonight! I mean—it's the first day I haven't seen her around you at all."

"Hn. Let's get started then..."

* * *

The two of them continued their conversation, planning on how getting the flashdrive from Naruto's red head cousin. Meanwhile, a certain girl has begun to prepare with her double date with Ino.

"Forehead!" A voice shrieked.

_Ahhh, my best friend's voice...so nice to hear..._She thought, turning around to meet her best friend enter the room. "Yes?" She simply asked.

"Shika-kun's waiting already! And you know how much he _hates _waiting right!?"

"Yes, yes Ino, I'm already done. I'll follow you down."

"Alrighty then! Oh-" The blonde paused, poking her head back in their room. "_Itachi Uchiha _is already here!" She stuck her tongue out teasingly, and quickly left the room before her pink haired best friend could throw something at her.

The pinkette rolled her eyes at her blonde friend's retort. "_Sigh...Stupid Sasuke...**he **should be my date right now, not_ _**Itachi**..." _Quickly, she descended down to the lobby, to find a nagging Ino, a tired Shikamaru, and the handsome waiting older Uchiha._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I've been going bipolarish on the fanfics I write soooooo, sorry about that, but I've decided to continue this instead.**

**Well, Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciated it.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BY THE WAY!**

* * *

**Konoha Prep**

**Mission: Failure, or Success?**

"Shika! Get off you're lazy butt! We're going now!"

"What a drag..."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!? WE'RE GOING TO A ROMANTIC DATE AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING?! "**

"How troublesome...Be quiet Ino..."

"**I WOULD, IF YOU WOULD STOP COMPLAINING!" **

Shikamaru muttered irritabely under his breath, cursing everything he had done to piss his girlfriend off.

As Ino continued to yell at her boyfriend, Sakura arrived, wearing a short cherry red dress, that reached just above her knees, and formal red sandals to match it. She wore a simple, black, hair pin, that complimented her cherry blossom hair.

She saw her two friends arguing—or rather, Ino nagging— and decided to speak up before anything else happens.

"Ino-pig, would you stop yelling? Everyone in the whole building could hear you naggi—"

"Excuse me!? I was **not **nagging, Forehead—either way, we have to go if we want to catch that movie!"

Sakura eyed the lobby suspiciously, looking for a missing man."Right, err, where's—"

A pair of slightly large hands covered Sakura's eyes and whispered in her ear. "_Sa-ku-ra, you haven't forgotten about me now, have you?_"

His voice was low and quite raspy, and made her shiver. But it wasn't anyone's she couldn't recognize. Carefully, she pushed away from him, flushed, and took a step back. "Itachi! Please don't do that again..." She was still quite uncomfortable being with another guy, specially another _Uchiha. _She only came to this date for her best friend.

Quickly, he understood and nodded. His jerk of a brother decided to break Sakura's heart again, and now dating a red headed slut. He, in particularly, clearly disliked Karin, and he wasn't afraid to express it, even in front of his brother. But that's what bugged him, Itachi would comment that Karin looks like a slut, or that she was impolite and totally rude, but Sasuke never seemed to care. Sasuke would only flinch when he hears Karin's name, or voice. To him, it looked like Sasuke didn't even want to be with her, as if he'd rather be trapped in a well with no water nor food for the rest of his life.

"Hn. Sorry." He said stiffly.

Sakura simply nodded, and then walked beside her date behind Ino and Shikamaru.

Silence fell between them. Ino continued to yell at her boyfriend at how lazy he was. In return, Shikamaru mumbled under his breath and just continued to nod, as if he heard and understood everything Ino said. Itachi continued to walk beside Sakura, thinking...Sakura on the other hand, looked like she was only walking, not thinking of anything at all.

Itachi knew that Sakura was upset. He knew she was actually waiting for Sasuke to ask her out again. But after the turn of events, she must be really disappointed. He knew how much the loved each other, but he just couldn't put a finger to what made Sasuke break up with her. He, himself, liked her a lot, but what's the use of such, if she would never return it? He'd rather have Sasuke be with Sakura, than to have a forever one-sided crush on her.

"Sakura." He began.

Her eyes shifted his way with curiousity. "Yes, Itachi?"

He thought she looked really pretty, and that, once again, Sasuke was stupid. "Are you alright?"

She inwardly gasped. She saw worry was all over him. Was she **that **readable? "Mhmn, why do you ask?"

He nodded, knowing that she was lying. "You look rather disappointed."

Sakura had no idea how she should answer him. She stumbled looking for words. "N-no, not disappointed, just a little troubled—"

He smirked at her, as she tried to cover her mouth. She stumbled for the right words, and when she found it, she regretted it.

"**No! I'm not troubled nor worried!**" She yelled. This caused Ino and Shikamaru to turn their heads.

"Forehead?" Ino began, she looked worried for her friend. She knew, as well, that her friend was still hung up on Sasuke. "Are you alright?" She then stopped at her tracks, and soon Shikamaru followed.

She sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry Ino, but I can't do this...I'm not ready..." She turned on her heel and left.

"Sakura! Wait!" Her blonde friend then ran to her, leaving Shikamaru and Itachi to themselves.

Shikamaru sat down on a comfortable edge of a small table he found beside the sidewalk they were currently on. While on the other hand, Itachi watched the two girls quietly, standing beside Shikamaru.

"Look," Ino began. "I know it's _hard _but you have to move on..."

Sakura looked oblivious to what her friend was saying. She was spacing out, she's tired from all that nonstop work, and meetings with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"...He already has, Sakura...So now you need to as well..."

"I-I know, Ino, but its just that—I'm tired, and I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself up any longer...I'm really sorry..."

"Hey, I know you are, and it's alright, its my fault for pushing you so much when I knew you weren't ready to move on yet. I'm sorry."

"Thanks Ino."

"No probs, I'm gonna go and tell Itachi that you're tired, ok?"

"Alright..."

Ino turned around and was about to yell. "Ita—" only to find Shikamaru alone. "Huh? Where could he have gone?"

As if Shikamaru had heard her, he replied. "He said he has to go, his father called him to the office, and he's apologizing!"

At that, he stood up and walked towards the two girls. "Are you going back Sakura?"

She simply nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Yup, I'm feeling totally tired, sorry Shikamaru...Next time I hope to join you and Ino-pig!"

Ino smirked at her nickname then abruptly linked her arm with Shikamaru's. "Well, we gotta get going for that movie right Shika?"

"Troublesome..." Was his only response.

Sakura giggled then took off as well.

* * *

"Naruto you idiot! She's going to see that damn thing!"

"Shut up, Teme! I'm the one helping you! Besides, this green camera would totally fit in with her red wallpaper!"

_SMACK!_

"Dobe! That thing's bright green, and this room is dark red! Can't you put one and one together?!"

"I so can!"

"_Sigh..._Why do I even bother..."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and continued to glare at his friend. They were currently in Karin's room hiding a camera, which Naruto brought, to see when she was in or out of the room, and where she could've hidden the flashdrive. Right now, they were failing pathetically because of Naruto's failure to see colors properly.

"You're an idiot." He simply said.

The blonde in return continued to look for a hiding place for the camera. "Oi, Teme! Help me now would ya!"

Sasuke nodded and began to look as well. "Hn."

They were in that room for several hours, they heard Sakura leave her room and walk down to the lobby for her date. Sasuke, at that time, twisted his face, disgusted that such a thing was happening, while Naruto laughed at him hysterically. Right now though, they were tirelessly looking for that damned hiding spot.

"Oi, Teme, can't you just abandon you're pride just this once?" Naruto asked, obviously tired and irritated.

"Hn." Was all his reply—which really meant nothing in particular.

"Leave Karin already—"

Then, they heard footsteps, dragged footsteps, just outside the door. They both hesitated, and looked at each other, afraid almost.

"Speak of the devil!" Naruto yelled.

Abruptly, the footsteps stopped, and they heard a familiar—very familiar female voice behind the door. "Naruto?"

Naruto was about to yell again, but Sasuke stopped him just in time. "Shut up!"

"Sheishkue chume!" He yelled through Sasuke's clasped hand on his mouth. This made Sasuke step back and glare at him in disgust.

"Sasuke-Teme!" He repeated clearly this time.

The voice behind the door was soon heard once again. "Naruto?! Sasuke!?" The door opened and revealed a very stressed looking pinkette burrying daggers at them.

"What the hell are you two doing in the **girls' dorm**!?" She yelled, a vein popping out of her forehead.

Naruto looked nervously and expectantly at Sasuke. "Erm...you see, Sakura-chan...Teme and I, er, were—JUST WAITING FOR KARIN!"

Sasuke face palmed himself. "Naruto, you idiot!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

Sakura rose an eyerbrow, questioning them both. "What the hell!? That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard of! What is it really?!"

Sasuke felt Sakura staring at him, and he felt himself inwardly blush. She looked beautiful, even though she was raging mad. She was wearing a sexy red dress, with no sleeves. Sasuke quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

"I, well, **I'm **here because...well—LOOK SAKURA-CHAN! HINA-CHAN FAINTED AGAIN!" The blonde reasoned.

Sakura, with alert in her eyes, looked behind to where the blonde pointed to. "Hina—"

"Quick! Let's run for it Teme!" Naruto yelled, as he made his way through Sakura and began to run outside.

Sasuke simply grunted and sweatdropped. He watched Naruto get yanked into the hallways by Sakura, and quickly followed the two outside of the room, and closed the door. They still hadn't been able to place the camera anywhere bu—

"Are you serious Naruto!? W—" Sakura continued to yell at Naruto, holding him by his collar, violently shaking the poor boy. He was already scared out of his wits.

"Tch. Let him go." Despite the urge to hold Sakura, Sasuke continued to act cool and calm. "Just let him go, you're creating too much noise just being in the same room as this Dobe."

Sakura urgently let go of Naruto and watched him flee the building yelling out nonsense, and quickly switched her gaze over to Sasuke. They had been standing out of her room now, and she only wanted to run inside and get some rest.

"What's **your **excuse then, Sasuke?" She asked, eager to finish and go straight to bed.

He didn't answer her for awhile. He was still thinking of a plan to commence their 'Get the flashdrive back from Karin' plan, which Naruto named.

When he didn't answer, she stood right in front of him, and gently poked his chest. "Sasuke?" She said, her voice sounding hoarse and tired.

When he finally snapped out of it, he found himself looking directly into Sakura's eyes and his urge to hold her, returned. So without hesitation, he opened the door to her room, and pulled her in. Once they were in, Sasuke let his emotions take over, and roughly kissed Sakura.

Sakura, taken aback, gave no signs of resistance. She was absolutely shocked when Sasuke had pulled her in, and now,** kissing him**. When they pulled apart, they took deep breaths, and just as Sasuke was about to crash his lips unto hers again, she pulled away and stared blankly at him, her face flushed.

"W-what the hell was that for, _Uchiha_?!" She stammered for words.

He simply quirked an eyebrow towards her, confused with her calling him, "Uchiha", then he smirked. "Hn—"

Hearing the first of what he replied with, she cut him off. "You better explain! I'm not taking your inexplicable grunts, or nonvocabulary words, as an answer!"

He could tell she was raging mad. Being kissed by her ex-boyfriend after **he **left **her**. He felt a cold wind blow, but simply he explained.

* * *

It took him some time to explain everything to her. She was asking so much question in between everything. Fortunately, he finished and the pinkette understood, but he felt as if she had even more questions now than she had had before.

"I...see...what's in it really?" She innocently asked.

He nodded, knowing what she was talking about. "It's my mother's, so there's everything embarrassing about me and Itachi-nii san in it. Have you figured where I'm getting at?"

She looked at him, holding back giggles, and simply nodded. "So **that's **what you're so worried about?" She closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his chest.

Sasuke didn't miss a second to wrap his arms around Sakura's waist and cuddle with her. "I...I love you, Sakura..."

The pinkette looked up from his chest and smiled, gently she closed her eyes and cuddled with him again, whispering, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun..."

They fell silent for a short moment, embracing and enjoying each other, but curiosity got the best of Sakura, and soon she broke away from Sasuke's loving embrace.

"What about everything else...?"

He had thought about it all as well. To be with Sakura? Or keep his family pride in tact? "The hell with it all, Sakura." He said coolly, cradling Sakura into his arms once again, and relaxing himself and her unto her bed.

Sakura's eyes widened. She had never thought that she would ever hear such a thing from him. An _Uchiha._ Uchiha's tend to stay beside their pride. So if Sasuke really chooses her over his stupid pride, that means he doesn't mind if the flashdrive is shown to people, right?

"Sasuke-kun? You choose **me?** Over your **pride**?" She asked, to reassure her thoughts.

"Hn."

The pinkette smiled, staring at him. "So does this mean were together again Sasuke-kun?" A blush swept through her cheeks.

He casually smirked, staring playfully into Sakura's eyes. "Hn. What else could with be, if not together?"

The blush from earlier crept on her cheeks once again, only this time, staying longer than it normally should. "So what now?"

"We do what we do from before we broke up in the first place."

"Then?"

"Tell Karin off once and for all."

"Then?"

"Kiss you roughly in front of everyone to show your mine." He smirked.

Her face grew intensely hot, yet she still pushed. "Then?"

"Then, beat up any guy who comes near you, trying to make a move."

She laughed at this, she knew he was serious but she laughed anyways. "Then you'd have to beat yourself up everyday!" She stuck her tongue out.

He softly chuckled, but then grinned menacingly at her. "Well, if it were me, you'd be the one who I'd be punishing, now won't I?"

"Hmnnnm..." She hummed softly. "And how would you do that?"

He whispered into her ear quietly, which only they could hear and understand. Once he finished, the pinkette lost control of her blushing all at once, and she flushed madly. "So what do you think, Sa-ku-ra? Is that enough? Or would you like it if I'd do more?"

"N-no, t-that's fine!" She looked down, to avoid eye contact with Sasuke, but it was for nothing, for she couldn't help but look back again.

"Hn. I'll stay here tonight." He said, a matter-of-factly, which Sakura had no choice but to nod.

She smiled up at him again, and he smiled at her too, his rare smile which only Sakura ever saw. Then, he leaned down then gave her a gentle kiss, which she returned hungrily, and he _happily _returned the gesture—with more force that is.

* * *

**Well, now that that's over, please please PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!**

**I'll try to update soon, but no promises! **

**See ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW ITS BEEN SUCH A LONGGGGG TIME SINCE MY LAST UPDATE BUT HERE YOU GO! **

**Honestly...I had a writers block, it was stupidly long...I'm so sorry for making you guys wait! Please leave a review, I'll really need and appreciate it!**

* * *

**Konoha Prep**

"Sasuke-kun….." Sakura poked her boyfriend's face, trying to wake him up.

She heard a low grunt, but continued on, poking his face anyways. "Sasuke-kun…..Wake up….You need to get to your own room, before Ino comes back and sees you—Eek!" She squirmed as she was pulled down from her sitting position.

Sasuke brought his girlfriend back into his arms, and held her tighter. With eyes closed, he spoke to her softly. "Sakura….." He called out. He felt her nod into his chest, waiting for him to continue. "I've been awake the first time you poked my face…."

Sakura blushed, and mumbled into his chest. "I'm sorry….."

He smirked all knowingly. "It's alright." He said. He opened his eyes and sat up, leaving Sakura missing his warmth.

She sat up as well afterwards. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she asked, "Are you going now, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded, and kissed her cheek and stood up. He watched her girlfriend turn pinker than her hair. He smirked and sat back down beside her, leaning into her ear. "Still blushing every time I kiss you, Sa-ku-ra…?" He asked seductively.

Sakura quickly stiffened, with Sasuke's hot breath fanning her ear and neck as well. "I-I….." She stuttered, looking away, trying to explain to her boyfriend.

"When you blush like that…." He paused, holding her hand. "It only turns me on, knowing _**I**_ make you blush….." He placed Sakura's hand on his stomach.

Sakura was startled when he moved her hand to his abs. She felt his hard abs through his thin black shirt, and she bit her lower lip. "S-Sasuke-kun….."

He moved her hand slightly lower. "What if I did something more than just kissing your _cheek_, Sa-ku-ra…..Would you turn into the color of my favorite fruit?" He asked huskily.

Her eyes widened, in realization of what he was talking about. She turned and faced him, surprised he said something like that. "Sasuke—"

"Or would you be that wild, tough, and fearless Sakura from last night?" He said cutting her off, grinning pervertedly at her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her eyes widened even more. "W-what ar—"

"Either way…." He said, kissing her neck. "Shy and wild Sakura, turns me on….."

Sakura retreated under the safety of her comforter and blankets. "Sasuke-kun!" She whined.

Sasuke smirked at his victory. "Tch. Sakura…." He said, standing up, gathering his jacket and stopping at the door.

Sakura sat up once again, after making sure Sasuke was at the door. She smiled innocently at him.

Sasuke looked back at her and turned the doorknob, but pausing mid-step. "You should prepare yourself though….I'm planning to see what happens when I _do _those things to you soon….." With that, he the girl's dorm, and headed to his room with a smirk on his face. He didn't even bother with those who saw him look that way.

Sakura, who was left alone in her dorm room by her boyfriend, put a hand on her overly beating heart. A part of her didn't want to feel that way towards him again. She didn't want to risk it anymore…she doesn't want to fall for him that deep again. It hurts too much. She wants to be Sasuke's girlfriend, because damn it, she loved him, and he feels the same about her….But he always hurts her everytime they take a 'break'. Hell, she doesn't even know why he does that…..Maybe he was afraid of telling her how he feels? Last night was the first time he told her he loves her anyways…..

_Sigh._ "I can be such a fool for that guy sometimes….." She whispered, smiling to herself.

Plopping on her belly, she told herself, "I never did get over him….." A wide grin spread upon her beautiful, porcelain face.

**Boys Dormitory…**

"Teme! Where the hell have you been?! I thought you were jumped or kidnapped!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "Hn."

Jumping up from his bed, Naruto quickly sank him in questions he barely even understood.

Already annoyed, Sasuke smacked his friend and told him to shut up. "One damn question at a time, Naruto."

"Damn it…." Naruto said, caressing his head. Choosing to no longer argue with his best friend, he asked him his questions one at a time. "Did Sakura-chan beat you up?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at him as if he were the idiot he already was, for not seeing the obvious. He sighed, and slowly shook his head.

"Did she tell on you?" Naruto pressed.

"….She's not a snitch…..and what the hell was there to tell about….." Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. Naruto was making his girlfriend look like a bad guy.

The blonde stayed quiet for a moment's time. He was thinking about what to ask next. What the hell happened to his best friend? Why did he just come back now? Why does he look so cocky and everything he usually looked like after he gets…..OH MOTHER OF—

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled, eyes widening. Sasuke simply rose an eyebrow at him.

"DID THAT RED HEAD OF A COUSIN OF MINE RAPE YOU!?" He finished.

Sasuke almost choked on his own saliva. What a horrible thing to say…..to think that he was in bed with _Karin._ Sure she wasn't necessarily ugly, but she was clingy and a fangirl, and she was just different. She was the complete opposite of Sakura. She was—

"Or…..or…OR DID **YOU **RAPE HER!? OH MY GOD, TEME!" Naruto yelled.

The idiot was over reacting. Sasuke told himself. The idiot always does. It's no surprise but…

"OH MY GOD SASUKE YOU—"

If people heard him at the wrong time…..

"YOU…YOU AND KARIN HAD SEX!" And just at that exact time, their door opened. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Kiba, Shino, and Choji stood at the other side.

Sasuke literally face palmed himself.

Sai simply faked a smile and rose a brow at his new friend. "Hn? You slept with four-eyes, Bastard?"

Neji looked as if he was going to throw up."W-what the hell? You're actually going out with an _Uzumaki?_" He asked.

Naruto looked at the pale eyed man and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, haha, I know ri—Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean, Neji?! What's so great about you Hyuuga's anyways!?"

A vein popped on Neji's forehead. "You're dating my cousin, _Hyuuga _Hinata. You are not one to speak, Naruto."

The blonde silenced himself in defeat.

"Anyways," Choji spoke, stopping midway on a potato chip. "Why are you dating Karin? I thought you were with Sakura?"

Kiba rose an eyebrow to this, Choji had a point. Pushing everyone inside and closing the door behind him he spoke with a serious expression and tone. "Guys, you know what this means right?"

Shino looked at his best friend curiously. Gaara simply rolled his eyes. Kankuro brought his hand to his chin to think.

Sasuke, who simply grunted about the whole situation, rolled his eyes as well and sat down in front of his computer.

"Kiba? What are you thinking?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, Kiba's serious composure broke down and he squeaked like a girl. "Sakura is single and ready to _mingle!_" He furrowed his brows suggestively, as Shino sweat dropped at his best friend's antics.

Gaara still looked like he was bored, and didn't mind the conversation at all. His brother, Kankuro simply smirked.

Choji gasped in realization. "That's right!"

"Jeez, what a drag….." Was all Shikamaru mumbled.

Kiba's eyes sparkled with excitement. Sai continued to beam at them with fake smiles. Naruto simply pondered at the thought of Sakura dating, kissing, and hugging other guys other than Sasuke, he disapproved of the idea.

Finally, Sasuke had had just enough. Sakura was not single damn it! And if any guy dared to flirt with _his _Sakura, he'd beat them up. But Kiba, being his friend, was kind of an exception. **Kind of.**

In the end, the Uchiha simply hit Kiba with a strong force.

The other boy cried in response. "Ow! That hurt! What the hell Sasuke!?"

Shikamaru watched his friends with amused eyes. As did Gaara, Neji, Sai, and Kankuro.

"Sakura's not single, idiot!" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth and creased eyes.

Still not getting it, Kiba asked him amusedly, "You mean she found a new boyfriend **already**?!"

Shikamaru sighed and stopped Sasuke from further making their friend stupider. "He means…." He rolled his eyes. "Sakura's **his **girlfriend; They're not broken up, and he didn't sleep with the red-head." He looked at Sasuke. "Right?"

Sasuke simply nodded. "Hn."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wha—" He pointed a finger at Sasuke accusingly. "You mean the mission was a success after all!?"

Sasuke hit his best friend. "Tch. Baka. We didn't even finish phase one. What makes you think it'd be a success if it wasn't even properly started?"

Neji and Shikamaru arched their brows at the dark haired man. "What 'mission', Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's a long story….."

Gaara, as well as Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro smirked at him. "We've got time…entertain us…"

* * *

**Ok, so maybe it wasn't that good. (I think) Well hopefully it was good enough. I'll try to update this week atleast once...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Attention please!

Hey guys! I know I promised to try and update on Tuesdays frenquently, but I've been having several issues:

- Broke ankle (You wouldn't imagine the pain I went through; But this isn't a real reason, I did have to stay at the hospital for several hours, which took a whole lot of my time btw.)

-Writer's block (OMG. I HAVE _NO _IDEA AT _ALL _WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. I've been playing an online game, and lost all ideas I had to write for the next chapters, and all I could say right now is damn damn damn damn damn damn damn DAMN. I've had several attempts to write the chapters, but each one was trash and nothing but fluff. I literally banged my head on the wall for a couple of minutes. And even now, I've got a writer's block, so I'm going to try and write something else to clear my mind. Call it a free-write if you will.)

-Moved (Okay, so we moved to someplace that's a few hours away from our previous residence, and well it was damn right far. And the packing lasted for a few days, and my mom already had the internet taken down and stuff. [really, I was bored to death when we finished packing and were resting]. Then of course, the unpacking. Unpacking was a lot easier than packing, but where to put this and that, it takes a whole lot of your time, really. And all that, it's safe to say that it took us approximately two weeks or a couple days more.)

-NO INTERNET (We had NO internet! Mom called Comcast at day two at our new house to install all they had to, but said they couldn't. We could've easily moved to a different internet provider, but Comcast is really great, and everyone in the family loves it, so well what can you do? So my mom pressed on them to see if there's any way possible for us to have Comcast, and so they did. They checked, but it lasted 14 BUSINESS DAYS to see if we could. Then they figured we could. But that took a week more before a person from Comcast got here. So, go figure.

-Chores (So the house is bigger, and the chores became bigger as well. I have to do a lot more than before, so hadn't really found the time to get on my computer as much. And every time I had an adequate amount of time to spare, I'd use it to play that game I told you about. Either that, or read a book.)

-No inspiration (I've been trying to look for things that could possibly inspire me to write something good, but nope. I got nothing. And I haven't figured out a remedy for my damned writer's block. So if you guys have any suggestions, please PLEASE PM ME! I really need it. I have no idea what to write for Naruto right now. Smh!


End file.
